Ugly's dilemma
by Pennyswan
Summary: Ugly has to ask Penny out to the dance... but how? Note: Characters are not ducks or swans, but people. Based on the musical Honk!


**This is my first fanfic, so don't be too quick to judge please. I don't own Honk!, but if I did, that would be hellafun. Anyways, in this story, they're not ducks/swans/frogs/whatever, but people. Enjoy.**

**Chapter I**

rrriiiiiinnnnngggggg

As the bell rang, the halls of Lakeside Jr. High were filled with people streaming out of their classes. The hall instantly became a sea of people; jocks pushing, girls chatting, and teachers trying to restore order. Slowly, the crowd dispersed into their classes, and another period began.

All the students entered doing something; talking, laughing, shoving. Except for one. He slipped in quietly after the all the others had and took his seat at the back of the classroom. Slowly, he took out his books and laid his homework out on the desk obediently, waiting for the teacher to collect it.

One boy rose from his chair in the front row and strode to the back of the classroom, holding a pencil to sharpen. As Billy passed the boy's desk, he bumped it with his elbow, causing all the neatly arranged books and papers to go flying. He laughed and said in a mocking voice "Oops, sorry Ugly, looks like you'll have to move it all over again! Clumsy me…"

"For your information, it is not 'move', it is 'arrange'. And further, this is the 3rd time you have done that this week, so I highly doubt it is you being clumsy." said Ugly, for indeed it was he, pushing his glasses higher up his nose.

Billy walked away, muttering a "Whatever." over his shoulder. As he sat down among the rest of the popular guys, he must have said something funny, because they all started laughing. Ugly could catch parts of what they were saying, such as "What a dork," and "He's such a nerd". Sighing, he rearranged the books.

_Just ignore them… who cares what they think anyways…_

_**But what about the dance next week? Everybody who's anybody is going to be there! Who will I go with?**_

_Who cares if they're going to be there? Besides, nobody would want to go with me… I wish there was just someone… anyone…_

Suddenly, the door opened.

Inside stepped a beautiful swan. Her gorgeous blue eyes swept the classroom confusedly, and she stepped forward, her shoes making a clicking sound on the floor, suggesting she was wearing high heels. As she swept past the rows of students, all of them stared at her; the girls were wearing looks of envy, but the boys were looking at her like a goddess had just stepped into their midst. She reached the teacher and murmured softly, so quiet that Ugly had to strain to hear her words. As she talked, she swept her long brown hair behind her ear idly, revealing a silver hoop earring.

Ugly looked at her with wide eyes. It was like all his prayers had been answered.

_Why would she want to go with you to the dance though? She's easily the prettiest girl in school, she'll probably want to go with Billy, Beaky, or one of those guys. What would she see in me?_

"Shut up," he muttered to himself.

_I should really kick this habit of talking to myself…_

The girl was walking away from the teacher now, and towards him, of all things! As she did, the teacher, Mrs. Grace (or recently Ms. Grace, as her husband had recently passed away), stood up and said "Everyone, this is our new student Penny. I expect for you all to show her the respect you would show anybody else in this classroom. Penny, if you have any questions about your schedule, feel free to ask me. Now, let's start on chapter 5…"

As Ugly watched, Penny proceeded to sit down… right next to him! As she took out paper, he leaned over and whispered shyly "Hi."

She whispered back "Hi, I'm Penny."

"I know."

She blushed, and muttered "Oops, sorry. I'm just a little bit confused with the new school, new classes, new-"

"Penny, is there a problem?" Ms. Grace asked, looking up from the diagram she was drawing on the board.

"No, Ms. Grace."

Smiling at Ugly, she turned to her work and began copying the diagram, earrings glinting in the light.

_Wow. I seriously have to ask her to with the dance, and before any of those vultures do. But how?_

_Crap, I'm talking to myself again._


End file.
